


baby, you look happier (you do)

by angxlsgrxce



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, no happy ending for peter :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxlsgrxce/pseuds/angxlsgrxce
Summary: guy in the chairHeySoHarleys going to prom with flashIm sorryor, day two of parkner week 2019, prompt: prom/jealousy





	baby, you look happier (you do)

**Author's Note:**

> yo i angsted hard
> 
> hope y'all enjoy!

**guy in the chair**

Hey

So

Harleys going to prom with flash

Im sorry

**guy in the suit**

oh 

**guy in the chair**

Im so sorry Peter

**guy in the suit**

how’d you find out

**guy in the chair**

I saw the promposal

**guy in the suit**

oh

i thought harley hated promposals

**guy in the chair**

Flash got roses

And wore a suit

**guy in the suit**

He doesn’t like roses.

They remind him of his mom.

**guy in the chair**

He didnt say anything about it

He just said yes

**guy in the suit**

did he kiss flash

**guy in the chair**

Peter do u rly want to know the answer

**guy in the suit**

no

but that sorta told me the answer anyway

**guy in the chair**

Peter im so sorry

**guy in the suit**

nothing i can do about it

i was too late

i waited too long and look where it got me

as long as he’s happy

That’s all that matters.

**guy in the chair**

Ok but hed be happier with u

**guy in the suit**

Well, he’s not fucking with me, is he?

sorry

i’m sorry

it’s my own fault

**guy in the chair**

Peter u still have a chance

**guy in the suit**

no i fucking don’t

he’s with flash

end of story

He’ll call him Eugene, and Flash will call him baby, and they’ll sit next to each other on acadec bus rides, and Flash will get to hold him and kiss him and take him on dates and spoil him and give him gifts and _ be his boyfriend_, and I fucking won’t because I’m a coward and I waited too long.

**guy in the chair**

Peter

U kno everything ab Harley

Do u truly believe hes goin w flash bc he wants to

**guy in the suit**

what the fuck does that mean

flash makes him happy

if he doesn’t, if he didn’t, that would be a different story

but he’s happy with flash

just

I have to go.

**guy in the suit**

Peter im sorry

**\---**

**pete**

so i heard about flash

congrats dude

**harf**

ty

he brought me flowers !!

it was rly sweet

**pete**

so you’re happy?

do i have to give flash the shovel talk

**harf**

yes im happy lmao

and god no pls dont

tonys already gonna n i dont need more of that

eugene wont hurt me

**pete**

I’m happy for you

**harf**

woah capital letters

sp00ky

**pete**

haha sorry typo

**harf**

oop

sry gtg hes callin me

**pete**

bye

**\---**

**dork #3**

hey mj

do you wanna go to prom with me?

**queen nerd**

yeah, i do.

but i don’t want to be a rebound, peter.

**dork #3**

no mj!

you wouldn’t be

**queen nerd**

we both know that’s a lie, peter. i would be.

i know how you feel about harley. and i know ned told you. i’m not going to be your date out of pity, or sympathy, i want to go to prom with you if you actually want to go to prom with me. 

**dork #3**

im sorry

im sorry

i messed up and im sorry

**queen nerd**

peter it’s okay

breathe

you’re my best friend, nerd

**dork #3**

ok

im sorry

i shouldntve asked

youre my best friend too

**queen nerd**

peter

**dork #3**

?

**queen nerd**

are you breathing?

**dork #3**

no not really

**queen nerd**

i’m calling you, pick up

**\---**

“Uh. Hey.”

“Hi. You gonna breathe?”

“Can you-can you do th-the counts?”

“Course. In, 2, 3, 4, hold, 2, 3, 4, 5, out, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7. Good, keep going. In, 2, 3, 4, hold, 2, 3, 4, 5, out, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7. You got this, it’s okay. In, 2, 3, 4, hold, 2, 3, 4, 5, out, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7.”

“Thanks.”

“Always, dork.”

“’m sorry.”

“I know. It’s okay.”

“But-”

“Peter. It’s okay.”

“Okay.”

“Are you gonna be okay?”

“I mean. Yeah. He’s just-”

“You’re allowed to have feelings.”

“Ha, you hypocrite.”

“Shut the fuck up, Parker.”

“Liz is coming back. For prom. I mean.”

“She’s _ what_?”

  
“She’s coming back.”

  
“I heard you, I just- _ what?_”

“She texted me a couple of days ago about it, and we talked. She said she wanted to come back to see everyone. For prom. She asked about you. Asked if you found someone.”

“Peter, don’t fucking mess with me.”

“I’m not. I promise. I wouldn’t-I wouldn’t _ do _ that.”

“I know. I just-I don’t-”

“Don’t mess it up, MJ.”

“Peter-”

“Don’t. Don’t wait. Trust me. Don’t.”

“Okay. I won’t.”

“Thank you.”

“Harley’s-”

“Stop. Just stop.”

“Okay.”

“’m gonna try and sleep.”

“Good, you never get enough rest.” 

“Aw, were you concerned?”

“Yes, I was, now shut up and get some sleep.”

“Okay. G’night. Love you. I mean-”

“I love you too, dork. Night.”

\---

**mr dad**

So I’m assuming you didn’t go through with asking Harley

**underoos**

Do we really need to talk about this?

**mr dad**

Oh

Okay

No, we don’t

I’m sorry, kiddo

**underoos**

its my own fault

he’s happy and that’s what matters

He’s happy, right?

**mr dad**

From what I can see, he is

But you know that Harley has masks

**underoos**

don’t

he’s happy

i know that he’s happy

and dont suggest that he isnt because i cant think about that

flash makes him happy

**mr dad**

Yeah. He does

**underoos**

ha and i said we shouldnt talk about it

welp

**mr dad**

Peter

**underoos**

no not the Full Name!

**mr dad**

First of all, breathe

**underoos**

how does everyone know when im not breathing

**mr dad**

Are you messing with me

Please say you’re messing with me because no kid of mine is that much of an idiot

**underoos**

im not your kid mr dad

and no im not messing w you

**mr dad**

Okay, kiddo, sure you aren’t

And you text in a very distinct way when you feel certain things, Pete

It’s not subtle

Are you telling me that’s an unconscious thing?

**underoos**

,,,maybe?

**mr dad**

You’re weird, kiddo

**underoos**

thanks dad

**mr dad**

I thought you weren’t my kid so how am I your dad?

**underoos**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BsuY9lHxg88 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BsuY9lHxg88)

**mr dad**

If that’s what I think it is I’m disowning you

**underoos**

:0

**mr dad**

Stop trying to distract me, I was gonna say something about Harley

**underoos**

do you have to

**mr dad**

Yes

Peter, you’ll never know what could happen unless you do something about it

**underoos**

No. Don’t say that.

I’m not going to try and take him from Flash. I’m not that person.

**mr dad**

Okay

**underoos**

sorry

i told mj i was gonna sleep, i’m gonna go do that now

**mr dad**

Goodnight, kiddo

**underoos**

night tony

\---

**[b]eter**

Please take care of him.

**Hundred Yard Dash**

i will

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!! lemme know what you thought!
> 
> come find me on [tumblr](https://charliebradburyismyspirit-animal.tumblr.com/), i need more frens


End file.
